


The First Breakfast

by Plumetta



Series: Breakfast with Peeta [1]
Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-01
Updated: 2014-02-01
Packaged: 2018-01-10 19:34:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1163633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plumetta/pseuds/Plumetta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peeta seemed very comfortable bringing Haymitch breakfast.  This is my version of their first breakfast.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Breakfast

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything. The universe belongs to Suzanne Collins.

Peeta had been living in the Victor’s Village for about a week. He went to his father’s bakery and bought two loaves of bread. He was about to go into his house to eat when he walked a few doors up and knocked on Haymitch’s door. After no response he grabbed the handle and saw the door was open.

This house certainly didn’t resemble Peeta’s neat and tidy home. Bottles were strewn every where. The floor had vomit in various stages of drying. He saw Haymitch sleeping at the table and noticed the knife in his hand.

He must still have nightmares. Peeta thought. He had hoped after twenty-four years they would have disappeared but it looks like that wasn’t the case. He looked through the cupboards and there was very little food but a large can of coffee. He filled the coffee pot and set it to brew. 

The scent of coffee made Haymitch start to stir. He woke up startled and had his knife poised but then stared at Peeta in confusion.

“What are you doing here?” He asked.

“I thought I’d come over for breakfast.”

“I didn’t invite you.” Haymitch said.

Peeta shrugged. “I’m making coffee. I brought bread.”

“Why don’t you have breakfast with Katniss?” 

“Since the cameras left we aren’t speaking.”

“Her idea or yours?” Haymitch asked.

“Mine….I guess.

Haymitch nodded. ‘You’ll have to change that by the Tour.”

“I know. I just don’t want to talk to her right now.” He looked in the cabinet for clean cups to no avail so he washed two filthy mugs in the sink and poured the coffee.

“That doesn’t explain why you’re here.”

“It’s quiet in my house. Peeta said. I’m not used to eating alone.”

Haymitch understood quiet. At first the silence in the Victor’s Village drove him insane but now it was the noise. The last ten years he’d been able to sleep with the knife on his nightstand. Now that there were so many unfamiliar sounds with the Everdeens and Peeta he was back to sleeping sitting up, knife in hand. It wasn’t as easy to drown the dreams with liquor when he kept hearing things which his subconscious equated with threats.

“Your parents could move in with you. It is allowed.”

Peeta laughed. “I’m not sure you and Katniss would like having my mother as a neighbor.”

“That’s none of our business, Kid.”

“My mother is….

“A bitch.” Haymitch finished.

“I didn’t say that.” Peeta said a little defensively.

“You didn’t have to. I’ve been to the bakery Kid and the fact she wasted her “last” minutes with you talking about Katniss told me everything I need to know.

“What did your mother say to you, when she said goodbye, I mean. Peeta asked.

Haymitch sipped his coffee. I don‘t remember.”

Peeta smiled. “Yes you do. You just don‘t want to tell me.”

Haymitch shrugged. “She told me if I could get my hands on a knife, I’d be able to……..stay alive.” My brother said he wanted to pick the house in the Victor’s Village since they were all empty.

Peeta cut a few slices of bread. “What about your Dad?

Haymitch took a piece of bread. “He was already dead. He was gone before my first reaping. My little brother hardly even remembered him. 

“Your family must have been thrilled when you came home.”

Haymitch poured liquor into his coffee cup. “For a little while. Then died a couple of weeks after I came home. My girlfriend too.

Peeta’s eyes widened in fear. He wanted to ask but he could tell Haymitch wasn’t going to say any more about it. They sat quietly for a few minutes when Haymitch asked.

“Do you have any brothers or sisters?

“Brothers. They’re older. It’s different since I came back though. I don’t think they’re comfortable being around me.”

“It happens.” Haymitch said. “A lot of Victors feel shut out by their families. It’s hard to look at your son or daughter, brother or sister after you’ve seen them kill people.

“It’s not like we had a choice. Nobody except idiot careers volunteer.”

Haymitch laughed. “Or Katniss.”

“She had a reason.” Peeta said.

“Yeah, she did. Haymitch took a few more pieces of bread and went to the backdoor.

Peeta stood up. “Okay, I should head home.” He said sadly.

Haymitch nodded and started to break up the bread. He opened the backdoor and Peeta heard honking.

Peeta walked over and saw several geese in the rundown backyard. “You have pets?”

“No. Haymitch snapped. He heard a hissing sound and saw the ugliest animal in the world on his fence. He threw bread at the hideous thing and a minute later up popped the head of Primrose Everdeen.

“Good morning. She said sweetly. She peered over the fence. “Oh, you have birds, I’ll try to keep Buttercup away, I don’t want her to catch any of your pets.

“They’re not pets. Haymitch yelled. “I like the eggs.

Prim nodded. “Well, Gale built me a pen for my goat Lady. I’m sure he’d do the same for your geese,. You’d just have to pay him for the wood and….

Peeta interrupted. “I’ll build one for him Prim. You don’t have to ask Gale.

Haymitch caught the jealous tone. He said to Prim. “Yeah, Peeta can do it. He comes over in the mornings to annoy me anyway. He might as well be useful. 

Buttercup was trying to get over the fence again. Prim picked her up and said. “I’ll keep her inside until it’s done. I’m going to milk Lady do you want any goat’s milk?

Peeta answered for him. “Yeah, it would be good for his coffee.”

Prim waved and disappeared into the house with Buttercup

“I don’t want any more coffee today.” Haymitch said sharply.

Peeta smiled at him. “I like milk for my coffee and since I’m going to be building a pen after breakfast tomorrow. 

“You don’t have to do that. I just didn’t want strangers in my house. I’ll have a privacy fence built and..

Peeta shook his head. “You can’t do that. Prim will feel guilty and then you’ll have to deal with an angry Katniss. It’s not worth it.

Haymitch agreed. “That’s true. Is that ugly thing really a cat? I thought it was a mutt. Haymitch said quietly

“Did they have small mutts in your Games?”

Haymitch mumbled “Squirrels. I found a dead squirrel yesterday on my doorstep.

“Katniss went hunting. Peeta said “She left me one as well. I can tell her you don’t like them.

“Oh no. I don’t mind them dead. As long as Prim doesn’t start keeping them as pets in her zoo. It will be fine.

‘I don’t think Prim gets too attached to anything Katniss considers dinner. 

Haymitch went inside and reached for his bottle. “Weren’t you leaving?

“Yeah. See you tomorrow.

Haymitch sat down and began to drink. “Okay, tomorrow.

Peeta stopped at Katniss’s door before crossing the street to his house. He knocked and Prim answered.

“Hi Peeta. Katniss went to the Hob. She should be back soon.

“Actually, I came by to see you. You don’t have pet squirrels, do you?”

Prim giggled. “No. That would be too tempting for Katniss. Why?”

“I was just talking to Haymitch. Squirrels were in his arena.”

Prim gasped. “Oh no….and Katniss brought him squirrels yesterday. I’ll tell her not to do that anymore.

“No, he likes them dead and trust me that house can use as much food as possible. I just wouldn’t want him to think of the arena when he sees your backyard.

‘I’m glad you’re checking up on him Peeta. Mom and I want to invite him over here but he never answers the door.

“Well, he’ll be feeding his geese in the mornings so you can always catch him in the yard.

“I’ll tell Mom and we can ask him over for dinner tomorrow night. Why don’t you come too?”

Peeta shook his head. ‘No, I’m going to see my parents tomorrow so…..

“Oh please. Haymitch will feel weird if he’s the only guest and you know Katniss will start sniping at him. You’re a buffer between the two of them.

Peeta knew he wasn’t going to get around Prim.


End file.
